1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer software systems and, more particularly, to an internet system providing a service to subscribers in which a server delivers as requested text-to-speech capabilities to the subscriber's computer.
2. Prior Art
Advances in computer technology have generated exceptional software systems providing fast text-to-speech algorithms that faithfully synthesize audio renditions of text materials suited to the requirements of many people. Programs such as the Kurzweil Reading system (6199042), the web based WYNN Wizard and TextAloud are examples of these programs. The teaching environment, in particular, could profit by widespread use of this technology. People learn best using multiple sensory inputs and these systems not only present the text as a visual stimulus but present the audio rendition as an additional stimulus. This combination strongly focuses the reader's attention on the material and can provide a much steadier reading and comprehension rate. The current programs are installed on stand-alone computer systems connected to a peripheral reader or scanner device and are not conveniently portable between computers or computer systems. The current programs have a high up-front cost. Except for some installed individual reading stations and a few individual computer readers, the technology has not proliferated in teaching situations as it could have been expected to because of the cost of licensing and installing reading programs on the different computers used by a student in the classroom, in the library or at his home. Neither is there a convenient method of coordinating or organizing teaching or training group projects or interactive projects with such individual based systems. Because of these impediments, the text-to-speech technology has made no impact in teaching, neither for the disabled or dyslexic student nor for the mainstream student or trainee in spite of the fact that computers, both desk and laptops, are ubiquitous in and around the classroom.